Automated test equipment (ATE), e.g., for testing integrated circuit devices, typically includes a tester and a peripheral. Testers generally include hardware and software for generating and measuring electrical signals to determine whether a particular device under test (DUT) functions properly. Peripherals generally include mechanisms for automatically moving devices to and from a test site that is in electrical communication with the tester. Examples of peripherals include both handlers and probers. Handlers are used for conveying semiconductor devices after they have been packaged. Probers are used for conveying semiconductor devices that are being tested while still in wafer form. The tester and peripheral operate cooperatively to test devices in succession.
The tester and the peripheral are usually tied together through an interface that includes a device interface board (DIB) assembly. The DIB assembly provides an electrical and mechanical interface between the tester and peripheral. In particular, the peripheral delivers a device for test to the DIB assembly, and the DIB assembly provides the electrical interface with the test head that allows the tester to execute a test algorithm on that device. In use, the DIB assembly can be attached to the peripheral, and then the test head can be aligned with the peripheral using a portion of the tester called a manipulator, which allows for physical positioning of the test head. Once aligned the test head and peripheral are mechanically connected, or “docked”, via the DIB assembly and the process of testing can begin.